


Pour vous, je suis lié. ; snk reader inserts.

by itamitenshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itamitenshi/pseuds/itamitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— to you, I am bound. ♡ <br/>modern au and regular universe reader inserts including all of your favourite titan slayers, titan shifters and those who protect the walls & the king behind them. </p>
<p>possible nsfw, spoilers and triggering content. requests open. [originally posted on quotev, so this isn't stolen work! my account is elitacee.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vous, je suis lié. ; snk reader inserts.

**Author's Note:**

> [tw for blood, death.  
> gender neutral reader, any mistakes/typos I apologize! The titan does not exist in the snk universe, I made it up - it's supposed to be like a cross between the female and ape titan as they're the most interesting to me!]

  
**♡** _If I had my life to live again, I'd find you sooner._   


  
; hues of grey scan across the sea of people, a disinterested but slightly perplexed look across his sharp features as he takes his first glance at the ones who were stupid enough to join the corps. The torment inside him was always stronger this time of year, when all the hopeful new recruits come flooding into the dining hall for the first time after succeeding in their training; he knew that hope would not last. The fire that blazed from their eyes would be extinguished to a mere dull flame after they first step foot outside of the walls - that's if they even got to keep their light at all - for he knew what war could do to innocent children. Calloused fingers gripped the porcelain teacup harder than he should have and if it was not for the strong hand clamping onto his shoulder all of a sudden, he's certain the scalding liquid would be dribbling down his hands and shatters of white would be scattered among the table. Relieving the pressure and taking a glance at the commander beside him, he almost leaps out of his seat and strangles him for that look in his eyes, the look of pity. Levi snarls and pushes away the innocent gesture. Deep down he knows Erwin means well; after all it was a similar situation where he met someone who made the fire in him re-ignite, but for completely different reasons.   
  
 _[the dining hall, three years ago.]_  
  
Groaning, panting and loud yawns could be heard from a mile off as the new recruits tiredly made their way to eat for the first time since arriving at the survey corps training grounds. Stomachs howled and muscles screamed in pain, begging the movement to be halted for just one second but these recruits were on a mission. A mission to get some food in them before they had to be up at the first sign of sunlight for a meeting with the higher-ups. The commander watched in amusement as they finally arrived, some recruits holding onto one another for support and others dragging someone behind them so they would at least stay up on their feet and he struggled to hold back his chuckles as they complained and whined.

_Then there they were, pants torn recklessly into a pair of make-shift shorts, jacket wrapped around their waist and sleeves rolled to the elbows with a large smile spread across their [skin colour] cheeks. A soft yet strong laugh rolled off their tongue as they conversed with a largely built male beside themselves, he too also seemingly un-fazed by the activities they've all had to endure. The recruits cheerfulness didn't bother Erwin in any way, there was always one overly cheery and quirky person among the group and he knew that too well after working with Hanji for so long, it was the reaction that came from his most trusted soldier that surprised him._

_Levi took no shame in enjoying seeing the recruits suffer for he hoped that it would deter their decision and make them quit the corps and go back to living a boring and full life or transferring to the garrison. So, naturally, when this years group all but barely made it through the door in one piece he internally smiled. Then **they**  waltzed through the doors as if the sun was shining right out of their ass, uniform completely disrespected as they had mutilated and discarded parts of it and not a bead of sweat could be seen on their [body type] frame. Eyes wide, eyebrows almost touching his hair line and jaw scraping against the floor, Levi was stunned. They were either incredibly brave or outrageously stupid to walk around like that when there were so many official soldiers and leaders with sticks up their asses. He wasn't going to lie, he was quite impressed. So carefree and innocent, it almost ruined him to know what would more than likely happen to their personality in a few months when they were set to go on their first expedition beyond the walls. _

_Then a harmonious sound drifted into his ears and their mouth was the cause of it, the laughter that rung throughout the air was so beautiful it made his stomach twist into a knot and his brain glitch for a second. He could no longer contain himself, he was overwhelmed and needed to talk to them. However, with his brain all in a fuzz and his emotions a current hurricane inside of him he felt he had no control over what the words spoken would be._

_"Oi! Shitty brat, who the hell do you think you are walking around like that?" He declared, pointed lips dragged into a straight line as he struggled to keep his heart rate under control. Why would he say that! He felt like such an idiot yet he could not stop the word vomit. All eyes were on him suddenly and hushed whispers among flushed faces began as their tired eyes drifted between humanity's strongest and the recruit he was obviously talking to. Legs moving on their own, he stormed up to the recruit and glared at them for a few seconds before shaking his head and mumbling an insult under his breath before walking off. Wide eyes were glued to him as he stormed away and left the hall, a large sigh sweeping over the room as they no longer felt a crushing pressure on themselves due to the tension in the air. Although not every recruit felt the same._

_"I think he likes me." [your name] stated proudly, hands on hips as they looked at everyone with a shit-eating grin spread across their cheeks. Erwin choked on the drink that was currently in his mouth, shamelessly spitting half on himself and the other half over Hanji._

* * *

_After the first glance, Levi was hooked. Everything they did made his heart beat irregularly and his entire body turn to mush. Whenever they trained he would stare as if he was a hawk and they were a mere mouse, just waiting to be devoured and of course this did not go unnoticed by the ever observant commander. For months, Levi continued to stare and silently admire you whilst you went about your daily activities; completely oblivious to the corporals infatuation with you. Then one night Erwin decided enough was enough as he couldn't deal with Levi's borderline creepy and slightly terrifying staring. Although he understood that these feelings were new to his comrade and devised a brilliant plan to assist him in confessing, with a little help from Hanji of course._

_You were in the stables, enjoying the company of the horses on your day off. The temperature had dropped slightly and a cool breeze caressed your cheeks and drifted through your hair/across your scalp as you fed and brushed some of the four legged companions, it was a pleasant and enjoyable day. Or it was until you heard your name being called and froze as you saw Erwin heading towards you, an odd smile on his face as he caught up to you and asked how your day was. Something was off with him, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what exactly._

_"Levi has requested your presence in his office immediately, something about your cleaning abilities not being to his standards? I wouldn't worry about it too much, he's often like this with the new cadets, you'll get used to his cleaning methods and rules." He reached out and patted your shoulder before sending you on your way, that cryptic smile still attached to his face as if it had been tattooed on. Of course there was nothing wrong with your cleaning, Levi would have told you (yelled at you) whilst you were working on the floors or dusting shelves, Erwin had already asked Levi to go to his office as there was a recruit wanting to speak to him there about something, but they didn't disclose with him the topic of discussion and specifically said they needed to speak to the corporal himself. Quite proud with himself, albeit fearing for the outcome of his little plan as he knew that it wouldn't take Levi long to realize what he had done, he prepared his horse for a little ride through the town, as far away from Levi as he could get._

_Slightly afraid yet excited all the same, you trudged on up the steps and made your way through the many twists and turns that would lead you to Levi's office. Ever since the day you two had first met and he blew up at you, you had always been interested in the stone faced soldier. When you sat and ate dinner with the others and cracked jokes and told stories you could always feel a gaze on you but never understood where it had came from; until you caught Levi in the act one day. He looked adorable when his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. Too wrapped up in your own thoughts, you failed to see that the door to Levi's office was now coming towards your face at quite a speed but by the time you realized it was too late to react. Suddenly, you were on the floor, clutching your hand to your nose and whining as you lay back._

_"Huh? What wa- Oh shit." Levi closed the door behind him only to notice your figure on the floor, blood seeping through the cracks in your fingers and your face scrunched up in pain. Kneeling besides you, he gently places his cold hand over your own in an attempt to take a look at the injury he had unintentionally caused. "Shit, I think I broke your god damn nose." He groans out before ripping off his cravat and pressing it to your nose. He didn't realize it, but his hands were shaking. How could he have hurt you? The one person in the world he would never dream of harming in any way, shape or form yet here he was kneeling on the floor as blood pissed from your nose. The thought train was brought to a grinding halt though as you wrapped your hand around his own and slowly moved it away from your face. The flow had stopped but you could feel a bruise coming on and the blood above your lip slowly starting to dry, yet the seriousness of the situation was too much for you to handle and you began to giggle._

_Still keeping a gentle hold onto his hand, you stood up and helped him up with you before walking into his office - Levi trailing behind - and closing the door. The crimson stained cravat in his other hand, you gently took it and wiped the remaining liquid from your face before it had time to completely dry and leave you looking strange as you walked around the halls to get to the bathrooms. "Heichou, I know my cleaning might be not up to standard but did you have to hit me with the door?" You asked, a smirk tugging at your lips and a playful tone to your voice as you once again had to snap Levi out of his daydreaming. This was a mere accident and you knew that but could not resist the temptation to tease him and get away with it._

_"I didn't know you were there, brat. And who said anything about cleaning? Is that why you were in my office?" He retorted back, the colour coming back into his face as he slowly regained his composure. Now, it was your turn to be confused._

_"I'm sorry, Sir, but I was never in your office. I was told to come here as you wanted to speak with me about my quality of cleaning.. this is odd." You mumbled the last part to yourself before folding your arms in front of your chest, one fist placed under your chin as you looked out of the window and down at the courtyard. The silence was thick in the air as you both thought about this before something that was a mix between a growl and a grunt left Levi's throat. Taking a glance at him, you raised an eyebrow as he ran a hand through his raven strands, the hair being pulled away from his forehead and rendering you breathless as you realized just how damn good he looked with his hair pushed back._

_"By any chance was it Erwin who told you to come here?" He asked, anger gently coating his words. Knowing that words would fail you, you simply nodded your head and watched as your superior buried his face into his hands before mumbling out a string of curse words and mild threats towards Erwin. "Well, might as well make use of this then since he went to all the trouble, and I do owe you an apology." He spoke to you this time and just as you turned your gaze from the window to him, you were inches apart and your back hit the wall as he pushed you against it. [Eye colour] met deep grey as he hesitated for a second before almost melting into you. Fingers grasped your hips as your lips met for the first time. Everything Levi had he put into the kiss, he passion, his adoration, he was bound to you and no one else and wanted to make sure you knew that._

_Once the shock died down, a smirk made it's way onto your lips as you threw your arms around him. Fingers slowly snaked their way up his body before coming to a stop in his hair, locks wrapping around your fingers as you tugged gently emitting a soft moan from him and an entire thunderstorm inside of your ribcage. It was as if your lips had both been made so that they fit perfectly within each others so the kiss you two shared would be nothing short of perfect. A small problem called the need to breathe arose and you had to de-tangle yourself from him, lips swollen and cherry red. With your back slightly aching due to being pushed so hard against the wall and hips slightly sore from his grip on them, you could not be more thankful that he had hit you with a door. Smirking to yourself, you shook your head at your odd thoughts and released a soft sigh. He was a thunderstorm and you were a hurricane, a deadly mixture but together powerful and had the possibility to be beautiful. Slowly, foreheads connected together and fingers interlocked as gentle laughter filled their ears as there was no need for words._

* * *

_You slowly blossomed - due to extra training from Levi - into an unbreakable and surprisingly motivated member of the survey corps and were slowly gaining a record of titan kills for yourself that just kept going up and up. If you weren't out helping others train, training yourself or taking care of the horses all of your time would be spend with Levi. Sweet nothings whispered to each other as you were dressed in nothing but the moon's gentle light in the early hours of the morning, soft glances given to each other as you caught the others gaze over dinner, purposefully getting too close in the halls so one would brush against the other. The days moulded into months and it wasn't long before you two were celebrating your one year anniversary together. Or so you planned to._

_Erwin had unfortunately ruined the plans by announcing a sudden expedition beyond the walls as there was something crawling out there that seemed to possess intelligence and other soldiers had made claims it had spoke to them. The two of you didn't speak much as you both got dressed for the upcoming mission in his room, only stealing glances and sharing soft smiles now and then. After trying to drag out the process for as long as possible, you couldn't ignore the feeling in your stomach that something awful was going to happen, but you shrugged it off and put on your war face as you readied yourself for battle._

_"[your name,] I'm sorry shitty eyebrows ruined this day but we can celebrate once we return. I love you and I am bound to you for eternity, you brat." He flashed you a rare smile, the kind only you got to see when he had just woken up for the day and realized he was wrapped in your arms, the kind he flashed after you two had spent the night making love, the kind only you were lucky enough to see. Unable to contain yourself, you threw yourself at him and kissed him like you were trying to pour your soul into him. The last kiss between two lovers before they had to face the harsh reality of their cruel world._

_The horses flared their nostrils and let our their own cries as they heard the commanders voice bark out that the expedition had begun and they were going to try and reclaim their planet back from the monstrous beings that ruled the world. It wasn't long before the teams broke into formation and headed for different parts of the forestation, determined to capture the intelligent that could well hold the secrets to the titan's power and origin. At his request, you were part of Levi's team as he still wanted to be close to you on the mission, it was your one year anniversary after all! You two were lucky that Erwin was a total sucker for your relationship and the love you shared for each other. Sharing a glance, you winked and blew a kiss to him before speeding off on your horse to catch up with the rest of the formation, the battle was beginning as a flare had signalled the intelligent had been spotted._

_The titan itself wasn't so bad, it looked just like every other titan except this one clearly lived up to it's name. The incredibly skinny being knew what the formation was going to be and it soon realized who the more important soldiers were and before you knew it the horrific creature had caught up with you, your team, your Levi. Preparing yourselves to move from horses to 3DMG, you halted as you realized something was deeply wrong. Someone was screaming at you to get in the air and you looked at them and cried their name as they clamped onto a tree but it was too late, the titan was already leaping over your horses and the remaining squad members still on the ground. Those in the air were done for._

_It all happened so fast, skyscrapers of foliage were coming down from all angles and they came with a shower of scarlet. Horses without riders struggled to stop so that the beast wouldn't trample them and they took off in the other direction, your horse wasn't so lucky. It crashed directly into the foot of the titan and caused you to propel through the air at an alarming speed, quickly you released your grappling hooks and caught yourself before you went head first into the ground. Flares were being shot from all different directions, the sound nothing louder than a cicada in the summer to you. The shrill cries of remaining and injured comrades sounded like sweet humming birds as you limply stood on the branch of a tree, forced to look into the eyes of the creature._

_"Interesting." It's disembodied voice called out as it stared down at you. A hawk meeting a mere mouse. The hunter and the hunted. Levi was screaming and you were once again in the air, trying to find your way to his voice and escape from the sinister grin of the intelligent. Levi, where was he? You were trying to get to him but for some reason you didn't seem to be moving. If anything was interesting, it was this odd occurrence. [Eye colour] orbs scanned the area and slowly filled with tears as you took in the devastation. A large portion of the forest had been destroyed, trees lay collapsed and multiple splatters decorated the emerald leaves - you weren't sure if it was from human or horse. It didn't matter. You finally found the one thing you were looking for, Levi. A large smile decorated your face as you saw your beloved, but something was wrong. Why wasn't he smiling back? One of his eyes were closed and a red flow cascaded over one half of his face, his gear tossed aside in a heap of scrap and all he had was one broken blade in his quaking hands._

_And it all dawned on you. The shouting, it came from Levi. The other voice belonging to the titan, the two were arguing. It was holding you by your gear like a piece of meat, as if Levi was a starving dog and this beast was it's last chance of survival. You could draw your blades, but it'd be hopeless. The titan could easily throw you and that'd be that, or it could slam you down into the ground. Even just letting you go would give you serious injuries at this height. Your eyes fluttered shut and you took a deep breath of the crisp air, enjoying the feeling of it entering your lungs for the last time. Once re-opened, the ground had gotten further away and so had your love. Ah, so that's how it was going to go. It was going to devour you right in front of Levi. How cruel, taunting someone so helpless like that._

_"Levi!" You roared. "Thank you for breaking my nose and apologizing for it in the best way possible. You made my life incredible and I'm so glad I get to see you one last time. I lo-" You fell, it clamped it's mouth shut. Levi screamed._

* * *

The cadets are long gone and he no longer has to worry about Erwin's gaze as he finds himself in a spot that always calms him. Not far from the stables there's a pond filled with lilies and a grand old oak tree beside it that sometimes Levi would find you sitting by, or taking the horses to so that they could cool off in the waters. Sitting down, he takes off his boots and rolls up his pants before dipping his legs into the water and leaning his back against the tree, the wind whispering to him as it tangles it's fingers through his hair - just like you used to. Looking over at your grave, he smiles sadly before resting his forehead against the wood and exhaling deeply. 

"I hope you're glad I put this grave marker here. I know that you used to sneak down here in the middle of the night when you thought everyone was asleep. I always knew though. I miss you, a lot and I'm still angry that you never finished telling me you loved me - even though I already know - it would have been nice to hear it one last time. Sleep well, shitty brat. I love you." He places something on top of the grave before getting up and walking back, determined to get a good nights sleep before he has to deal with the new recruits in the morning. 

In the morning, Erwin heads down to the stables to feed the horses before they get taken to the new recruits so they can be taught how to ride and get used to their horses. The sun's hypnotic rays are awfully bright today and they seem to be shining right onto your headstone, as if you're wishing them all a good day from the beyond. Heading over with the intent of saying good morning, he spots something right on the top of the cross and as he kneels, he realizes what it is and falls into the ground. For the first time since you passed, Erwin feels a crushing pressure in his rib cage as if something is squeezing his heart and trying to kill him. 

It was an engagement ring.

Levi was going to propose. You were supposed to be dancing around holding onto your love as you were both dressed in the finest attire as you celebrated your love for each other. Erwin felt as though he had taken that all away. 

Erwin screamed. 


End file.
